


Well-Meaning Meddling

by JudyG710



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I don't feel like it's my best but I hope people still like it, M/M, gosalyn mallard for best wingman 2019, this came out of nowhere I'll be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyG710/pseuds/JudyG710
Summary: Gosalyn decides to take matters into her own hands.





	Well-Meaning Meddling

"So are you actually going to ask him out?" 

Drake blinked out of his stupor, looking down to see his daughter suddenly beside him, though he'd thought she'd been playing outside. She gave him her patented 'amused but exasperated' face, again, meaning he'd been caught staring at his best friend. Again. 

Look, it wasn't his fault that there was a window above the kitchen sink, and it wasn't his fault that said window gave him the perfect view of the tall, broad pilot doing yard work. Perhaps it _was_ his fault that dishes took longer than they should've because of this, but could anyone really blame him? Launchpad had just taken his shirt off for goodness sake! Like anyone would just ignore that!

Regardless, he was being called out, by his own daughter no less. He put his hands on his hips in standard Dad Pose™, forgetting that they were still wet from the dishes but pretending he didn't mind. "As a matter of fact, little lady, I am. I'm actually going to do it this time." 

Gosalyn snorted, not even pretending to buy it. "Uh huh, yeah. Like you asked him out last time?" 

Drake huffed, "Last time was a fluke-"

"And the time before that?"

"I got interrupted by a villain that time! That's not my fault-"

"How about the time before that?" 

"All right, I get it!" He sighed, slumping a bit against the counter, eyes drifting back to the window. "It's not... it's not as easy as you'd like to think it is Gos. I can't just walk up to him and ask him to go out with me." 

Gosalyn's head tilted slightly, amusement now replaced with confusion. "Uh, why not? Isn't that kinda the only way to do it?" 

"Well, yeah but... It's more complicated than that! First I have to not make a fool of myself when I ask him, and you and I both know how difficult that'll be right out the gate." The fact Gosalyn didn't argue that point wasn't much reassuring. "There's also no guarantee that he'll say yes or that he'll not flat out laugh at me. And even if he does say yes, what if he goes on a date with me and suddenly realizes how pathetic I am? What if the date is the straw that breaks the camel's back, and he doesn't even want to see me anymore afterwards?" 

"Dad, you're overreacting to something that hasn't even happened. Launchpad's not gonna laugh at you, and he's definitely not going to leave after one date." 

"Have you _met_ me, Gos? Who in their right mind would want to stay with me so long for anything?" 

Gosalyn frowned, stepping closer and hugging him. "I do." 

Drake flinched before hugging her back, kneeling down to reach her better. "Thanks, Honey..." 

She pulled back after a moment, looking at him seriously. "Look Dad, you're not always as bad as you think you are." Well that was as much a compliment as he would get from her. "Launchpad's not gonna go anywhere, and he's not gonna laugh. And if the date doesn't go well, then you do what you always do: get back up." 

He chuckled quietly, ruffling her hair and laughing louder when she batted him away. "Get back up, huh?"

"It's something you're insanely good at," she replied, smiling even as she fixed her hair. "But the date's gonna go fine. You two are so perfectly-matched, I swear it's like something out of a fanfiction. All you gotta do is ask him." There was a skeptical hum, Drake glancing towards the window like it might suddenly bite him. The young duck sighed. "Fine, why don't I ask him for you?" 

"What?!" Drake shook his head and his hands vehemently in the negative. "No no no no no! I appreciate that you want to help me, Sweetie, I really do. But..." 

"But what? Are you afraid I'm going to embarrass you or something?" She got a very deadpan look in reply, prompting a dramatic gasp. "You wound me, Dad! I mean, you're not entirely wrong, but you still wound me!" 

"Look, Cupcake," he sighed, "I really should be the one to ask him, okay?" 

"Then go do it." 

He got back on his feet, looking out the window again at Launchpad working hard on keeping the lawn neat. "... When he's not so busy. I'll ask him when he's got a free moment."

"No, Dad! You gotta do it now, or you're gonna chicken out again!" 

"I'll ask him before the day is over, I promise," he insisted, making a cross motion over his heart. 

Gosalyn hummed skeptically before putting her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'm going back out to play." 

"Please don't go behind my back and ask him for me!" 

"I'm not gonna ask him for you!" she called back, already out the door. 

Drake loved his daughter, loved her to pieces and wouldn't trade her for the world. But he knew she wouldn't hesitate to meddle in affairs she really should've left alone. So he kept an eye on her through the window, watching in expectant horror as she made a beeline for Launchpad. He couldn't help a little smile though, watching the pilot catch her under the arms when she jumped at him, Gosalyn laughing as he spun her around before letting her climb onto his shoulders. Drake sincerely wished he could hear what they were saying and decidedly didn't like how LP's brow suddenly furrowed at something Gos said. 

They both looked towards the house, making him panic and quickly focus on finishing the dishes so they wouldn't catch him staring again. Launchpad was going to think he was so pathetic, sending Gosalyn out to do what he was too scared to do himself. Why did his pining have to be so obvious to everyone but the one he was pining after?!

His heart leaped into his throat when he heard the door swing open then shut again, soft footsteps following. He didn't want to turn around, feathers fluffing up a bit as the footsteps got closer before stopping right behind him. 

"... Drake?" Launchpad asked quietly. 

Shit.

He turned around, several apologies and excuses on the tip of his tongue. "LP, I'm so-" Drake was immediately cut off by a searing kiss. His eyes went impossibly wide, the plate in his hands crashing to the floor. Was this actually happening? Was Launchpad actually kissing him?! This couldn't be real, but damn did he want it to be. He chanced breaking whatever illusion it might've been by closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to cup Launchpad's face. 

He couldn't be sure how long they stood there before the kiss was tentatively broken, opening his eyes again to see his crush smiling, sheepish but warm and loving. "So..." LP rumbled softly, "you wanna go out sometime?" 

Drake felt like his heart was going to burst, unable to keep an excited smile off his face. "I would love to," he answered, giggling like a love-struck idiot as he was swept off his feet before being kissed again. 

Gosalyn watched contently from the doorway, glad that the painful pining was finally over. Though she knew this was only going to be replaced with sickeningly-sweet hand holding and kissy faces and other embarrassing stuff. But, it was worth it to see her dads finally happy together; she’d put up with the sap and goo-goo eyes for that.


End file.
